


Venus Fly Trap

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Its shorter than most things i write im sorry yall, Just ramblings mostly, M/M, One Shot, pure fluff, slightly comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: Karkat has a rats nest of hair on his head and this causes problems for one touchy Dave.





	Venus Fly Trap

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors, it was written on my phone and so i dont have autocorrect to fox my punctuation mistakes from how i generally type  
> enjoy this fluff

More often than not, Dave found himself waking up long before Karkat did which normally wasnt too much of an issue. Dave would take the time and go on his phone, trying to push whatever deeply suppressed thought from his childhood came to the surface that night. He'd begun to realize some strange things about his Bro that he'd never really considered until he was surrounded by people who wanted to spend time with him. Even stranger was that all these people actually gave a shit about how he was doing and wouldn't turn a blind eye whenever Dave went missing for a few hours.  


Most of all though, was slowly learning how to let himself love Karkat and not tear himself to shreds every time he so much as had a thought about wanting to hold his hand. Rose was a big help with helping him through all the deeply rooted layers of homophobia that had been drilled into him from such a young age. He tried to help her back as best he could when she went through the same issues even after they'd both formed their own relationships with gay aliens. It'd taken Dave months longer than Rose to actually hook up with the cutie of his choice, but nonetheless, he still did.  


And boy was he glad that he did. He didn't think he'd ever experienced such a warm feeling in his chest before when he was around someone. Sure, he'd had his awkward crushes on friends in the past, but the feelings had never been so intense. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been as happy as he was now in the past.  


Disregarding the thought, Dave ran his hand through Karkat's hair as best he could. It was easier said than done as the other boy seemed to possess a head of hair with the likeness to a bear trap. Easy to get in, getting out could result in the loss of a limb.  


He gave his hand a gentle tug to get it out, but it stuck. Karkat made a soft grumbling sound in his sleep in response. Dave frowned, tugging again, more intensely, but to no avail. Karkat grumbled more and shifted away from Dave in his sleep, tugging on his hand more.  


Dave was starting to get a little concerned. Not flip his shit in a glorious swan dive into an Olympic swimming pool of shit quite yet, more tripped face first into a puddle of dog shit. He continued tugging at his hand as gentle as he possibly could without waking his sleeping boyfriend, ending up getting his hand even more stuck in the mess. What was it? Quicksand? How could he be so hopelessly buried in his hair when there wasnt that much of it?  


Dave sighed and yanked hard, flinching as his hand protested against the tight bonds of his boyfriend's hair. Karkat awoke with a startled screech and swatted Dave's hand away from his head.  


"What the shit was that for you egregious teat-sucking dickmunch?" Karkat growled, glaring up at him.  


"Was just tryin to give you some love and affection." Dave mumbled, embarrassed. "It ain't my fault your hair is a Venus fly trap that treated my hand like a small insect. If I didn't get out then who knows what could've happened? Your hair would digest me and you would have no idea til you shat out my shirt in a week. Imagine explaining that to everyone. 'Whoops sorry everyone, my hair decided to eat my boyfriend in my sleep and now we can't finish the game. Haha my bad!' That'd be such a bad way to go out too. Digested to death. Fuck your hair prolly'd be up to my arm by the time you woke up. Then I'd be armless. Do you want an armless boyfriend Karkat?"  


Karkat simply rolled his eyes in response and pushed Dave back down onto the bed so he could curl up into his side. The troll rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Dave desperately tried to hide how excited he was that Karkat had kissed him, he couldn't react like that everytime, that'd be kinda weird. And clingy.  


If there was one thing he didn't want to be, it was clingy. He was sure that if he was, he'd turn into the obnoxious love interest character that always needs saving. He could protect himself on his own, thank you very much, have a nice day.  


Karkat chuckled at him. Shit, had he said that out loud?  


"Dave, if you're seriously that pan-addled, go back to sleep." Karkat murmured sleepily. Dave smiled at him and placed a kiss between his horns.  


"I just might have to take you up on that offer." Dave said back, holding him closer. He fell asleep shortly afterwards and dreamed of something happier for once.


End file.
